Freeblade
A Freeblade is an Imperial Knight who has forsaken their house to wander alone amongst the stars. With blade or cannon, these Freeblade Knights, as they are called, must carve out their own path to glory. History on Alaric Prime]] During the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy eras, these Legendary Freeblades were those Nobles who were drawn out from the ranks of their former Households, either willingly owing to the lure of adventure or the unquenchable lust for battle, or unwillingly as outcast, renegade or last survivor, Freeblades were Knights Mendicant, owing no alliance and no fealty. Of these, many were drawn to the Great Crusade, lured by the thirst for glory or the unceasing clamour of war on the frontier, joining the Questoris Crusade forces and fighting on countless worlds in support of the Emperor's great work. Some Knights, for one reason or another, forsake the succour of a noble house. These Knights owe no allegiance to any house, and forge their own destiny as Freeblade Knights or Freeblades. Ancient tradition ensures that every noble pilot has the right to leave his knightly house and strike out on his own. These Freeblade Knights are tragic heroes, driven to leave their houses to pursue a cause of their own, continuing to fight for Mankind, but call no man master. The reasons that a Knight becomes a Freeblade are many and varied. In some cases, they simply cannot bear the idea of returning to the crushing rituals of the court, and instead set off alone, rarely removing their suits of armour and living only for battle. Other Freeblade Knights have made a personal oath or pact to carry out a certain task that requires they travel across the galaxy in order to fulfil it. Most commonly, a Freeblade Knight loses his lance brothers and is stranded far from his home world, unable to return. In some cases, a Freeblade Knight is simply the last surviving member of his house, leaving a forsaken Noble without a liege lord. In all these cases, and many more, a Freeblade Knight is no longer a member of the house they once belonged to. If they are the last surviving member of the house, they may retain their former heraldry as a mark of respect, but usually a Freeblade will change the colour of his armour and the markings upon it and take on a new name to mark the change in his status. The names of some Freeblades, such as the Knight of Dark Shadows, who fought in the Reign of Blood, and Retribution Incarnate, who travelled alongside the Lord Solar Macharius during his conquests, are revered as dedicated warriors that would never admit defeat, no matter what odds were arrayed against them. So do lone Knights set off into the vast blackness, daring to journey out into the utter void of space. Some quest for a worthy cause to uphold, others search out an impossible wrong that they might set right through might of arms. Rare Freeblades become reclusive, seeking desperate isolation, willing to fight only to protect their hermitage. Other Freeblades are more practical; they are simply searching out a new master -- a new house to join -- and they will wander until they find one, or die in the attempt. During such long journeys, Nobles become even more bonded to their Knight, the man and machine living as one. Eventually, most Freeblades are known only by the name of their Knight suit, as though the man inside is no longer a separate entity. Freeblades tend to travel alone, or with a small group of retainers and Sacristans, but sometimes circumstances will draw multiple Freeblades to the same war zones during campaigns, resulting in small groups of Freeblades banding together, fighting in much the same manner as a household detachment, but with a bond forged in battle rather than inherited through blood. After achieving victory, such Freeblade groups disperse once more, although a few have been known to travel in formation for a time. Not belonging to a Knight House does nothing to reduce the effect of a Freeblade's psychological conditioning. Freeblade Knights still place great significance on acts of honour and duty, perhaps even more so than before. Once they have given their word or set their mind on a task, they will follow it through, come what may, even at the cost of their own lives. They also feel it is their responsibility to protect those that are unable to protect themselves, and to punish those that prey on the weak. They carry out such tasks with a brutal efficiency, leaving only death in their wake and then moving on. This has meant that the Freeblade Knights have gained an almost legendary reputation amongst the ordinary citizens of the Imperium. Such glory, however, means nothing to these lonely, battle-hardened warriors. They are not interested in either praise or reward from those they defend, and their only comforts are found in their long, endless journey and the hot adrenaline rush of battle. Ultimately, most Freeblade Knights are doomed to die solitary deaths on desperate battlefields many light years from their home world, their past deeds buried along with them. Rare Freeblades, however, have followed their wanderlusting path to fame and distinction. Through martial skill and bold battle deeds, the exploits of these Freeblades become legend, their stories recounted by countless Imperial citizens across the galaxy. Justice, Bane of House Drakon, was one such Knight; the Obsidian Knight of the Damocles Gulf Crusade was another. Perhaps some Nobles are driven to become Freeblades by a flaw in their conditioning. Certainly, Freeblades still place great significance on acts of honour and duty, perhaps even more so than in their previous lives. Thus, wherever his travels may take him, a Freeblade will protect the weak and punish the foes of Mankind. Freeblade Heraldry Despite the fact that there have been many cases of Freeblade Knights working in concert –- even as part of a household detachment –- over the Imperium's long history, the vast majority of them choose to fight alone. The reasons behind this solitary existence are many and varied, but it is certain that each Freeblade would have a long story to tell if ever he chose to reveal his past, though it is unlikely that the truth would be a pleasant one. It is their mysterious history that leads many Freeblades to forsake their origins and take on a whole new identity. Many of these Knights choose to hide behind a cryptic name, though whether or not it is possible to discern a glint of a Freeblade's past from his choice of title is an enigma in itself. It is likely that after many long years of relentless warfare, some Knights may even have forgotten why they took their first step along the path of the Freeblade. Unlike household Knights, Freeblades commonly choose a single colour as their suit's livery, adopting simple designs or patterns if any at all. As most Freeblades maintain no house markings, and few show any sign of Imperial or Adeptus Mechanicus alignment, it can be difficult to ascertain their past. Many choose to only show significant iconography on their tabard, though even these are symbolically selective in decoration. A Freeblade Knight's choice of livery and what passes for heraldry is unique, and no two Freeblades will ever look the same. Notable Deeds *'Long-Awaited Return (784.M34)' - After more than a century of self-imposed exile as a Freeblade household detachment, the Agaron brothers return to the Knight World of Silverdawn after the death of their father. The siblings are welcomed back as heroes after the disastrous reign of their sire. Basilio, the eldest of the three, re-establishes trade with the nearby Forge Worlds of Estaban III and VII. *'Justice (986.M38)' - More than a thousand years after betraying their oaths of loyalty to the Imperium, the traitor Knights of House Drakon re-emerge at the head of a twisted host of Daemon Engines created by the Dark Mechanicum. The warp-forged monstrosities are finally defeated amid the desecrated ruins of the Forge World, Solemnium, after the Iron Hands Space Marine Chapter brings them to battle. However, it is the actions of a single Freeblade Knight that travels with the Space Marines that determine the course of the war. Known only as Justice, the Freeblade displays an incredible aptitude for destroying the traitor Knights, earning seven confirmed kills during the course of the war. Rumours abound in the wake of the conflict of quite how the lone Knight achieved such a mastery of combat against others of his kind. Of their enigmatic ally's past, however, the Iron Hands would not speak. Despite some of House Drakon's Knights escaping Imperial reprisal, their strength is now greatly diminished. *'The Red Harvest of Dalanthe (888.M39)' - When a harvest moon hangs in the skies above Dalanthe, the agri-workers put the children's stories of the Gorehaunter to the back of their minds. Though many citizens deride him for it, the Freeblade known as Vigilantus stands on silent guard at Dalanthe's High Templus for three long months. When a Warp breach opens during a riot in Executioner's Square, a goliath of brass and bone rampages out through the populace. It is met in battle by Vigilantus. Though the Knight is torn limb from limb, his last act is to decapitate the raging Lord of Skulls with a blast from his thermal cannon, banishing it back to the Warp for another thousand years. *'The Dules of the Crimson Glaives (178.M41)' - Eldar assault the agri-moon of Tarvel III, destroying hab-complexes in the search for ancient artefacts. Three Freeblades band together to defend the beleaguered citizens and become known as the Crimson Glaives. As soon as the last Eldar raider is driven from the moon, the Knights vanish without trace. *'Crushing the Mecha-WAAAGH! (572.M41)' - Led by House Raven, five different knightly houses, along with no less than a dozen Freeblades, halt the mechanised hordes of WAAAGH! Gluttok. Across several star systems, the Imperial Knights are able to counter the armoured columns of Battlewagons and looted tanks employed by the wily Gluttok. It is on the factory planet of Blastoom that the Warboss' Stompa Mob is at last brought to final battle. Leading his Exalted Court into the thick of the fighting, Grevan, the Iron Duke, smashes into wall of Ork walkers and uses his Reaper Chainblade to rip apart Gluttok's Stompa. It is later said that the Stompa's head was taken for display in the Keep Inviolate. *'The Red WAAAGH! (443.998.M41)' - Warlord Grukk of the Red WAAAGH! ploughs into the densely populated Sanctus Reach, his crusade's juggernaut momentum smashing past the Space Marine homeworld of Obstiria to plunder the planets beyond. The Imperium prepares to make a stand upon Alaric Prime, a Feudal World of linked archipelagos and crumbling gaols. When a flotilla of Ork rust-ships make planetfall, the knightly houses of Alaric lead their Cadian allies in a worldwide counterattack. Warlord Grukk's bullish tactics take a heavy toll on the human defenders before the legendary Freeblade known as Gerantius the Green Knight joins the conflict, tipping the war into a new phase of desperate battle. *'The Fall of Agrellan (757.999.M41)' - The Tau Empire strikes the Hive World]] of Agrellan. The Imperium are hard pressed to counter the tactics of Commander Shadowsun, but the timely arrival of several detachments of Knights from House Terryn stems the tide. A number of Freeblades also distinguish themselves in the fierce fighting that follows, though Agrellan is still lost. Notable Freeblade Knights *''Amaranthine'' - The lone Freeblade known as Amaranthine earned his name from the beleaguered Imperial defenders of Romaric VII. Most believe the name is a reference to the Knight's distinctive purple-red hull, but others claim it honours an Imperial saint. Silent and purposeful, the Knight never responds to the name Amaranthine, or to any hails, vox transmissions or other efforts to contact him. However, during the Tiberius Wars it was observed that the Knight heeded the voxed tactics of those he fought alongside, avoiding firing lines and vanquishing foes as per incoming requests. It led the defenders to believe that though he did not speak, he was always listening. Only invitations to stay once the battle was won seemed to go unheard. *''Atgos the Silent'' - *''Auric Arachnus'' - With blade and battle cannon, the Knight known as Auric Arachnus wades into battle against the Imperium's foes. With its distinctive bright yellow livery and contrasting stylised arachnid symbol, the bold Freeblade is designed to draw attention and the enemy's fire. From whence the Knight came there is no clue, nor does its pilot ever emerge. When the shadow of Hive Fleet Behemoth fell across the Ultima Segmentum, however, the legend of Auric Arachnus began. As Imperial armies rallied to repel the foe, the Knight Paladin was a tower of firepower, and when eventually overun, its reaper blade scythed down swarms of foes. As the Tyranids pressed in upon the Ultramarines, the Chapter was forced back to its home world and Auric Arachnus travelled with them. There, the Freeblade earned great renown by slaying a Dominatrix. *''Blade of Finality'' - Little is known of the origins of Freeblade Blade of Finality, other than his recent rise to prominence in the wars against the Red Corsairs striking out of the Maelstrom in great numbers. *''Crimson Glaives'' - In 178.M41, when Eldar assault the agri-moon of Tarvel III in search of ancient artefacts, three Freeblades, who become known as the Crimson Glaives, band together and drive the Eldar raiders from the moon. Their mission complete, the trio of Knights soon vanish without a trace. *''Crimson Reaper'' - First sighted during the Rithguard Crusade, the Crimson Reaper has come to signify death itself. Relentless and devoid of mercy, the grim Knight Errant bears no other markings but those associated with death. Where house livery would be is black, and his personal heraldry is only the symbol of the reaper's scythe. The Knight is a single-minded destroyer, sending forth volleys of thermal blasts to melt tanks, crushing infantry underfoot and ripping apart anything within range of his roaring reaper chainsword. In the early stages of a campaign, Imperial forces cheer to see this deathly-marked avenging Knight laying waste to their foe. It is never long, however, before the Crimson Reaper's obvious disregard for those who fight beside him stifles this enthusiasm. His allies are forced to look away from his callous deeds, as their own soldiers are trampled underfoot or are caught too close to thermal cannon blasts. *''Crucible of Wrath'' - The Freeblade known as the Crucible of Wrath was an Imperial Knight from one of the Mechanicus-aligned houses who once fought beside the Dark Angels Space Marine Chapter during a terrible battle against the Forces of Chaos. During this this campaign, Crucible of Wrath witnessed something so terrible that life with the House would be impossible ever after. Instead, the Freeblade swore himself to the service of Master Zephon and my 5th Company task force until their terrible duty is done. The Crucible of Wrath fights alongside two other Freeblade Knights, who have sworn the same oath to Zephon, and together they are known as the Three Witnesses. *''Lord Cyril the Indefatigable'' - The Freeblade known as Lord Cyril the Indefatigable, was once part of a Knight House, but he felt they were too lax in their duties to the Imperium, so he left and became a Freeblade. He is zealously loyal to the Imperium, hence, the Imperial Eagles emblazoned on his armour. The number "87" on the tilted plate of his Knight suit represents that he's the 87th pilot of this particular suit of Knight armour. *''Desolation of Solitude'' - The Freeblade Desolation of Solitude was once a Noble of House Hawkshroud. Searching for honour and glory, he repainted his Knight suit in a stark quartered turquoise and bone colour scheme, but kept his heraldry, before marching off on his own crusade. He is currently fighting alongside the forces of the Dark Angels Space Marine Chapter. *'Domeenito Ohashi, ''The Unerring' - Stranded across the galaxy from his home and forge world, the Noble Domeenito Ohashi began seeking ways to return. During the journey he became waylaid and trapped on the backwater planet of Traxon. There, Ohashi performed the ritual of the Freeblade, changing the armour of his Knight Errant, ''the Unerring. Although he had failed in his vow to return home, the local population worshipped the Noble as a hero, for he kept their settlements safe from rapacious Ork raiders. When elements of the Cadian 727th arrived on the planet, seeking to entrench before the oncoming might of an Ork WAAAGH!, they were surprised to find an Imperial Knight striding amongst the nomadic people. After aiding the Imperial forces in victory, Domeenito Ohashi hitched a ride off-planet, the first stage of a long journey towards his ancestral home. Thus far, he has staved off Eldar pirates and helped destroy a spur of a Tyranid invasion. *'Dyros Kamata, ''The Scorched Knight' - When the young Noble Dyros rejected his family and became a Freeblade, he scorched off the symbols of House Kamata in a volcano. In the face of the Red WAAAGH! the ''Scorched Knight accounted for hundreds of kills, slaughtering Orks as he vented his rage. Already the fire-marked Knight was a legend amongst the defenders, the troops praying that the avenger would arrive to aid them once again. Unknown to the Cadians, Dyros did not fight for them. He fought to keep his world free, to purge the alien and to maintain his honour, but mostly he fought for revenge. Part of Dyros' slain brother's spirit remained within the Throne Mechanicum. It alerted Dyros to the madness in his family, showing him visions of the crimes his own father had committed. Eventually the Scorched Knight delivered his own justice, afterwards becoming a lone outcast. *''The Firebrand'' - The legend surrounding the Firebrand describes him as a foolhardy and impetuous knight who favoured direct action over the subtlety and tactics espoused by the Baron of his house. His legend purports that long ago the Firebrand led many Imperial Knights of his house into a foolhardy confrontation they couldn't hope to win -- they were outnumbered and decimated. Appalled at his lack of foresight and the loss of so many of their number, the survivors named him "Firebrand" and banished him from their doomed -- and now long since forgotten -- house. Scholars have speculated over the years which noble house the Firebrand brought so low, but none dare to ask it aloud. Now, the Firebrand can be seen where the fighting is thickest. Some say he is trying to pay penance for the destruction of his house; others say he still fights with the same wild abandon regardless of history. Of his name, the Firebrand bears no shame in it, instead embracing the venom with which he was labelled, and unleashing it in the crucible of battle against the enemies of Mankind. *'Gerantius, ''The Forgotten Knight' - Known as the ''Forgotten Knight or Green Knight, Gerantius resides at the centre of Sacred Mountain, a blessed peak that rises from the heart of Alaric Prime's largest island. There is rumoured to be a vault of archeotech and lost lore there, over which he stands guard. Ancient and mysterious, Gerantius has defended the vault, and his world, since time immemorial. Whenever the planet is threatened the Forgotten Knight will rise from his slumber and march upon the enemies of Alaric Prime. Rumours abound about the enigmatic figure, but the truth is that none know who or what the Green Knight is, as no one has ever spoken with the Noble that pilots it, if indeed there is anything inside to reply to their hails. All that is certain is that in times of need, the Green Knight arises to drive back the enemies of Alaric Prime with reaper and thermal cannon. *''Impervious Rex'' - Trusting in its superlative ion shield, the Knight Warden known as Impervious Rex strides straight into the thick of the enemy's firepower. With shells flashing and ricocheting in all directions, the bright red Freeblade lifts high both weapons, clashing them together in ritual salute. Whatever knightly house this battle ceremony came from, they are forgotten now -- only Impervious Rex remains to continue the tradition. In its wake, the Knight has left many to speculate the mysterious Freeblade's origins. The red livery and numerals perhaps associate Impervious Rex with a Mechanicus-aligned house, but if there is a connection, neither the Freeblade nor any member of the Adeptus Mechanicus ever makes mention. All that is known is that, with its sweeping gatling cannon fire and the relentless fury with which the Freeblade swings its reaper, Impervious Rex ensures no enemies escape alive. *''Kappa Mu'' - There is little information about the Freeblade known as Kappa Mu in official Imperial records. *'Sir Kenrick' - The Freeblade known as Sir Kenrick was once a Noble of House Hawkshroud. This knightly house has a reputation for honouring any and every call for aid, travelling far and wide to battle against the enemies of Mankind, and to defend their allies within the Imperium. He was seconded to the Black Templars Space Marine Chapter during the Second Purging of Lastrati in 543.M36, as a part of the Athalor Crusade, under the command of Marshal Gervhart. Admiring his Space Marine allies' single-minded dedication and zealous devotion, Sir Kenrick foresoke his former house, and decided to permanently attach himself to his Space Marine allies. *''Justice'' - When traitor Knights of House Drakon re-emerged at the head of a twisted host of Daemon Engines in 986.M38, the Iron Hands Space Marine Chapter brought them to battle within the desecrated ruins of the forge world of Solemnium. During this campaign, the Freeblade known only as Justice appeared, and helped to single-handedly turn the tide against the traitor Knights, earning seven confirmed kills during the course of the war. *'Klorian Saiche, ''The Forgotten Warrior' - Klorian Saiche belongs to House Trainor, who long ago threw in their lot with the Adeptus Mechanicus, though they remain justifiably suspicious of them. Having fought alongside Titan Legions and the Imperial Guard on Betalis III, Klorian's phalanx was virtually wiped out in an ambush by Eldar Aspect Warriors. His suit battered and broken, Saiche spent weeks in the icy wilderness making repairs before limping back to the Imperial lines. By the time he returned, the war on Betalis III had ended and many of the troop ships had already left for new war zones, leaving Saiche behind. Seeking assistance from the Mechanicus artisans and tech-priests that still remained, Saiche was able to repair his Knight armour and seek passage to a new war zone, where he would fight alongside them until he could make his way back to his home planet of Mancora. The price was costly, however: unfettered access to his armour's high technology. *Knight of Dark Shadows'' - The Freeblade known as the Knight of Dark Shadows was known to have fought during the brutal period known as the Reign of Blood in the 36th Millennium, against the traitorous forces of the the power-hungry tyrant, the Renegade High Lord of Terra, the Apostate-Cardinal Goge Vandire. *''Living Litany'' - Something has gone wrong with the Knight Gallant that is known only as the Living Litany. All vox hails receive in answer only a droning sermon in High Gothic. The words are garbled, unfamiliar even to those that know that archaic language. On and on the phrases are murmured, almost as if the voice were struggling to master human speech. The little that can be understood beseeches the Emperor, while damning the woes of the universe. Only when the Knight, whose markings reveal little about its past, reaches close combat does the voice change -- rising in tone and inflection until it bellows its verses like a war cry. The forces of the Imperium might not tolerate such obvious madness, yet there is nothing amiss with the Freeblade's combat prowess. The Knight Gallant is a whirling, stomping force of purest destruction, chanting its hate with every swing of its mighty weapons. *''The Lost Knight'' - *'Madrigal ''The Night's Watchman' - A tragic figure, Madrigal's status as a Freeblade is a result of great loss. The last line of defence against a massive Daemonic incursion, Madrigal was unable to halt the murderous predations of the servants of Chaos, and so his homeworld of Stygia fell. As the lone survivor, Madrigal's guilt at his failure led inexorably to a self-imposed penance that has no end in sight; rejecting the heraldry of his house, Madrigal relentlessly patrols the benighted remains of Stygia, a dark figure outlined against a pale moon, striding through blackened forests and the empty shells of dead cities. As a result of the Daemonic invasion, Stygia is a victim of fell sorcery and the dead rest uneasily beneath its surface. Madrigal haunts the dark places of his world to ensure the victims of his failure stay in their graves, and he watches warily for fresh Warp taint, ever vigilant for signs of the Daemon. *'Sir Marcel''' - *''Mydos Almighty'' - The Knight world of Mydos was fabulously wealthy -- one of the reasons that the Forge World of Antax was founded nearby. It was not xenos invaders that brought about the ruin of Mydos, however, but the greed of Mankind itself. As the knightly houses of the world tore themselves apart in vicious civil wars to control that wealth, one Knight alone left Mydos, taking with him transport and retainers. Soon afterwards catastrophic explosions blew the world apart. Renaming himself after his lost home world, and replacing his house's iconography with a skull symbol, Mydos set out into the stars. The Freeblade joined any battle where Mankind was beset. There, with his two cannons, Mydos sought to redeem his own kind with acts of valour. However, it was never long before he was forced to move on -- the gold plating of his archaic armour always brought forth the same old weakness of greed in his fellow man. *''The Oathsworn'' - *''The Obsidian Knight'' - Little is known about the Freeblade that some of the Astra Militarum call the Obsidian Knight. The first recorded sighting came during the Damocles Gulf Crusade over two hundred years ago. Out of nowhere strode the dark behemoth, covered in fell symbols. He single-handedly halted a Tau river crossing, and appeared in dozens of battles. The Knight disappeared by campaign's end, remembered only in legend. Two centuries later, when the Tau general Commander Shadowsun launched her invasion of Agrellan, the Obsidian Knight appeared once again. Whether or not it was the same Knight is unknown, but it fought with the same zeal, leaving behind a wake of crushed and blasted Tau. Although the xenos eventually triumphed on Agrellan, the Obsidian Knight has since been sighted elsewhere, fighting alongside the Imperium. *'Sir Ranulf' - *''Retribution Incarnate'' - Chaosbane and hammer of heretics, the Knight Errant known as Retribution Incarnate has aided the Imperium in battle since the days of the Macharian Crusade. Although the pilot is rumoured to be the last of House Reinharn's Nobles, the Knight bears no trace of that house's livery or heraldry. Only the markings of a Freeblade remain, with the vow "Death or Glory" prominently displayed upon its armour. And thus far, Retribution Incarnate has reaped much glory. Since the Knight was first pict-captured on the planet Synn Secundus, the red colossus has appeared in six different war zones, always allying itself to Imperial forces. Retribution Incarnate seems especially drawn to campaigns against traitor forces, battles in which he exacts a bloody toll. The Knight stamps over cultists, hunting down Chaos Space Marines, especially those of the Alpha Legion, for whom Retribution Incarnate's wrath can never be sated. *''Vigilantus'' - When the foreboding omen of a harvest moon hangs above the skies of the Agri-World of Dalanthe in 888.M39, the Freeblade Vigilantus stands silent guard for three long months, though many citizen's deride him for it. When a Warp breach opens, the Lord of Skulls known as Gorehaunter emerges and rampages out through the populace. Vigilantus meets the Khorne daemon engine, and though, eventually torn limb from limb, still manages to blast the Lord of Skulls with his thermal cannon, banishing it back to the Warp for another millennium. *''The White Warden'' - Once, the Noble Neru Degallio was the ruler of House Degallio. His Knight, the White Warden, was a symbol of the power and influence of his extended family. All of that was lost when the Red WAAAGH! descended upon his planet. As the most powerful knightly house on Alaric Prime, it fell to House Degallio to weather the brunt of the fighting, and of all the house's Knights and Nobles, Neru alone survived the fierce fighting. In the wake of this pyrrhic victory, the lord of House Degallio found himself made a scapegoat by lesser houses seeking political gains. After the mysterious disappearance of his consort, Neru turned Freeblade, taking the name of his Knight and leaving Alaric Prime far behind. Since that time, the White Warden has fought countless enemies of the Imperium, each time proving himself a lethal warrior and a canny tactician. *''Wrath'' - Little is known of the origins of Freeblade Wrath, other than his recent rise to prominence in the wars against the Red Corsairs striking out of the Maelstrom in great numbers. *'Xander Krast' - *'Sir Yardan' - Sources *''Codex: Imperial Knights'' (7th Edition), pp. 62-75 *''Codex: Imperial Knights'' (6th Edition) (Digital Edition), pp. 31-32, 40, 44-45, 88-100, 103-105, 107 *''White Dwarf Weekly'' #23 (), "Knights of the Household - Sir Torjef the Oathsworn," pg. *''White Dwarf Weekly'' #14 (03, May 2014), "Hobby in the White Dwarf Bunker," pp. 69-70 *''White Dwarf Weekly'' #11 (12, April 2014), "Hobby in the White Dwarf Bunker," pp. 85-86 *''White Dwarf Weekly'' #7 (15, March 2014), "Joining the Crusade," by Adam Troke & Matt Hutson, pp. 19-25 *''White Dwarf Weekly'' #5 (01, March 2014), "Creating your own Freeblade," pp. 27-34 *''Warhammer: Visions'' #12, *''Warhammer: Visions'' #8, pp. 198-199 *''Warhammer: Visions'' #7 Gallery File:Freeblade_Amaranthine_Combat.jpg|The Freeblade Amaranthine fighting against a horde of Orks File:Freeblade_Obsidian_Knight_vs._Tau.jpg|The Freeblade known as the Obsidian Knight fights against the forces of the Tau Empire File:Amaranthine_Freeblade.jpg|Freeblade Amaranthine File:Auric_Arachnus_Freeblade.jpg|Freeblade Auric Arachnus File:Crimson_Reaper_Freeblade.jpg|Freeblade Crimson Reaper File:Gerantius_Forgotten_Knight.jpg|Freeblade Gerantius, The Forgotten Knight File:Obsidian_Knight_Freeblade.jpg|Freeblade Obsidian Knight File:Retribution_Incarnate_Freeblade.jpg|Freeblade Retribution Incarnate File:Freeblade_White_Warden.jpg|Freeblade White Warden